


Разгульная жизнь

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Тайна хатифнаттов раскрыта





	Разгульная жизнь

Однажды Муми-папа вдруг сказал, что на веранде слишком скучно и жарко. Хемуль даже уверял, будто Муми-папа добавил: «Надо починить мостки у причала», но Муми-папа их чинить не собирался.  
Он знал, что Муми-мама не будет о нем беспокоиться: когда-то они договорились, что не будут беспокоиться друг о друге. А остальные… остальные должны были просто понять, что Муми-папу вдруг одолели меланхолия и тоска о белых парусах, которые сделали сидение на веранде с чаем совершенно невозможным!  
И он ушел.  
Он ушел к серому, унылому берегу. Здесь начиналось море, и здесь заканчивалась земля, а больше об этом береге и сказать-то было нечего. Но Муми-папа знал: если спуститься к самой воде, непременно увидишь белый парус, а если очень повезет – то к кромке воды подойдет лодочка и молчаливые хатифнатты в ней повернут к Муми-папе свои маленькие лица. И он спустился к воде, и увидел лодочку, плывущую при попутном ветерке, и обрадованно замахал лапами.  
Их было трое. Один стоял у руля, а еще двое прислонились к мачте. Казалось, они о чем-то говорят. Муми-папе даже показалось, что они спорят, хотя он знал, что хатифнатты никогда не вступают в перепалки и вообще почти всегда молчат.  
Лодочка причалила к берегу.  
– Привет! – с воодушевлением выпалил Муми-папа. – Как я рад, что вы заметили мои… ммм… сигналы! Знаете, вот я сидел, сидел на веранде, пил чай, и тут меня обуяла такая тоска, нет, понимаете, такая ностальгия, и так захотелось…  
Хатифнатты кивали головой и взмахивали лапами в такт его словам.   
Молча.  
Муми-папе стало не по себе. Он снял шляпу и поклонился. Тогда хатифнатты выпрямились и чрезвычайно церемонно поклонились ему, и Муми-папа вскочил в лодочку…  
Так началось Большое Плавание Муми-папы.  
Они плыли, плыли и плыли, и мало-помалу Муми-папа становился таким же тихим и молчаливым, как его новые товарищи. Глаза у него теперь стали блеклыми и устремленными вдаль, как у них. Вокруг было только море, и морские туманы, и небо, в котором бледное солнце сменялось бледным месяцем. И молчание. Мюмла говорила, что хатифнатты ведут разгульную жизнь, но Муми-папа представлял себе разгульную жизнь как-то не так. Но всякий раз, когда он смотрел на хатифнаттов и думал, что у них очень странная «разгульная жизнь», они вдруг начинали взмахивать лапами и смотреть на него своими круглыми светлыми глазами, – и Муми-папе становилось неловко. Уж не читали ли они его мысли? «У них есть Цель, – говорил он себе. – И я во что бы то ни стало хочу узнать, какова эта Цель! Ведь нельзя же странствовать без всякой Цели?»  
И однажды он проснулся среди ночи.  
Стояла полная луна – Муми-папа не представлял себе, что луна может быть такой огромной. Она нависала над морем, как большущий посеребренный шар. И в лунном сиянии два хатифнатта стояли у мачты. Руль они заклинили, чтобы не сбиться с курса, попутный ветер надувал белый парус, а хатифнатты были заняты друг другом. Сперва Муми-папе, как всегда, показалось, что они о чем-то говорят и при этом спорят – хотя он знал, что это не так. Но они махали лапами, они были очень близко друг к другу…  
Они целовались.  
Муми-папа не поверил своим глазам и списал все на лунные миражи. Но нет, – до него донесся звук поцелуя. Маленькие короткие лапки хатифнаттов скользили по их телам, как скользила лодочка по бесконечному морю, – неутомимо и бесшумно, и они не сводили друг с друга свои блеклые круглые глаза. И тут Муми-папа впервые увидел, как они раздеваются.  
Белые полы их балахонов, словно белые паруса, отлетели с бледных тел. Один из хатифнаттов повернулся – изогнулся, потому что губы его по-прежнему прижимались к губам второго, – прогнул спину и завел лапу назад, поглаживая второго по бедру. Второй же… он подтолкнул свой пах к ягодицам первого, и он погладил их нежно-нежно, и… Муми-папа зажмурился, а когда рискнул приоткрыть один глаз, тела хатифнаттов уже сплелись и смутно белели в лунном свете, и первый сладострастно вскидывал зад, жмуря круглые, как луна, глаза, а второй, придерживая его бедра, ритмично двигался в нем.  
«Этого я никак не ожидал», – потрясенно подумал Муми-папа, чувствуя, как просыпается его собственное тело, и как его охватывает бесконечная ностальгия по мягкой, теплой, такой живой и говорливой Муми-маме, по ее веселым уютным ласкам и запаху пирога с ванилью и яблоками, который всегда исходил от шелковистых волосков у нее в паху. Муми-папа так любил целовать эти волоски, и раздвигать их языком… И вообще он любил Муми-маму, и сейчас он уже не мог понять – как он мог с ней расстаться ради этого нелепого путешествия с хатифнаттами, которые даже «я люблю тебя» друг другу не скажут? Молча будут целоваться под луной, и их блеклые лапы будут сочиться лунным светом и бесконечной молчаливой нежностью…  
А третий хатифнатт стоял рядом. Он подкрался тихо-тихо, совсем неслышно, и смотрел на двух счастливцев; мордочка его ничего не выражала, как всегда, но Муми-папа понял его.  
Он завидовал. Светлой, как луна, завистью.  
А наутро они попали в мертвую зыбь. Становилось очень жарко и парко – верный признак грозы, и хатифнатты показались Муми-папе немного нервозными. Как будто они что-то предвкушали.  
И вдруг отовсюду начали появляться лодочки с белыми парусами. Их было много-много – будто лепестки вишни насыпались на воду, и тут рассеялся жаркий туман – они причаливали к острову. На острове уже были хатифнатты – десятки, сотни, весь остров кишел хатифнаттами, церемонно раскланивавшимися друг с другом. И с Муми-папой тоже раскланивались – в конце концов он чувствовал себя совершенно измученным от бесконечных поклонов.  
А гроза тем временем нависла над островом – и наконец обрушилась электрическим шквалом. Все гремело, сверкало, сотрясалось, дождевые струи захлестывали остров… и в призрачных отблесках зарниц Муми-папа увидел, что хатифнатты один за другим сбрасывают свои белые балахоны и кидаются друг другу в объятия. И тут ему показалось, что одного из хатифнаттов он узнал. То был третий из его попутчиков – одинокий хатифнатт, завидовавший влюбленным. Теперь он обнимал хатифнатта – может быть, нового знакомого, а может быть, возлюбленного, с которым искал встречи, – и нежно, ритмично двигался в нем, поблескивая блеклыми глазами…  
И тогда Муми-папа убедился, что «тайна» хатифнатов проста, как лампочка: они просто ищут себе пару. А он – только с Муми-мамой он может почувствовать себя настоящим отважным муми-троллем.


End file.
